


Book Worm

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Short 'n Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta gets distracted by a new book and everyone thinks they lost him in the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Worm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



There were a few things that people knew when being welcome to the North, York and Washington household and then there were things that you _learn_. Some of the bellow would become evident the more time the person would spend in their chaotic presence:

  1.        While Wash may be young he was dedicated in his role as a father—they all were, but Wash was the one that would pick the kids up from school, he’d be the one to help with homework and even out chores based on their ability levels in performing said chores.
  2.        York still liked to pretend that he was a fratboy—don’t bring him to parties. Just... don’t do it. He’s twenty-seven; it’s time for the lampshade wearing days to be behind them.
  3.        North, while the voice of reason more often than naught, was still flawed (he was human after all). He was stubborn and while he _tried_ to keep an open mind the eldest man did tend to stick to his guns (sorry Theta... Wash... Epsilon).
  4.        Out of the children Delta was the responsible one. He kept the other two in line... relatively in line. Theta stuck to him like glue and Epsilon enjoyed hanging out with him, though he’d grow distracted at times and wonder off while shopping. Epsilon was twelve; it was understandable at that age to want some freedom. Wash was more than willing to just have his kid roam free as long as he understood that he had a set time to be home at and Epsilon needed to tell him (read: ask) where he was going before running off.
  5.        Chief and Meta got along surprisingly well for a cat and dog, though the dog was scared of the cat. The cat would whack Chief when he’d grow tired of being prodded by that damn nose and the dog would whimper, running away from the fluff ball with his tail between his legs.
  6.        Sundays were family days. Don’t bother them on Sundays.
  7.        On Wednesdays Theta’s mother would call and Delta’s mother would call. They had it scheduled.



The conversation with North’s ex would seldom end well yet the kid would still call whenever he got the chance, hoping with all of his heart that it’ll be different. Poor guy would hang up the phone and proceed to spend the next hour sobbing into his Dad’s shirt.

Delta would be on the phone with his mother (York’s elder sister) until it was time for the eleven year old to go to bed. Some of the topics including the latest romance novel that his mother had sent him—he had a love for those books even though he knew they were meant for people older than he was. It mattered not; he and his mother would bond over the novels. Then, before he hung up, the woman would promise to send him some classic literature for him to read so they could discuss later.

\--

Delta was _excited_! Just vibrating in his skin as he stood looking up at the book—he was _really_ excited. Just wait until he called Mother! He could already picture the three hour long conversation he’d have with her about the new hardcover sitting elegantly within those shelves. The new book belonged to the series _Winds of Possibilities_ and it seemed to have just struck the shelves.

Delta had no knowledge that it would be out to the public so soon!

He plucked the book from the shelf, finding a nice quaint seat before cracking open the book with a pleased sigh and began to read. It had that lovely new book smell, the pages turning with beauty—artfully sinful! Not a fold or blemish anywhere to be found.

He loved it all!

\--

Theta clung to his father, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as the three men bore down upon them in confusion, panic—but confusion was the primary emotion swirling in their gaze as they threw looks amongst themselves. “So, let’s go over this again... Epsilon?” York pulled at the long brown strands of hair that he gelled up.

The twelve year old looked to Wash and the man nodded; he sucked in a breath, “Theta and I thought he went to the next store like he always does so we didn’t think anything of it. We always wander off,” the child explained to his parental figures. He held out the phone that he was always in charge of; Epsilon had the habit of wandering off without telling anyone, often getting lost while in his exploration. They had started giving the boy the phone so he could not only call someone when he grew lost but also remain mindful of the time—he had a habit of losing track of it.

Wash ruffled his child’s hair, “I think you and Theta should go revisit those stores you went to. He might still be there. Maybe he found someth—huh,” he paused, turning to stare at his two lovers. Delta had been saving his money for the last month to get Theta a custom skateboard for his birthday. But, knowing the kid and how he and his mother read, he was bound to have finished the latest bundle of books that his mother mailed him last month.

“You know where he is,” North straightened, pulling Theta up and holding him in his arms like he was three again. It looked like it, what with how large North was and Theta was always a small kid. If anything it just made him all the more adorable.

Wash nodded, “stay here or... I don’t know, go get food. I’ll be right back.” He rushed off before they could tag along. There were two book stores in this mall; one on the first floor that acted more like a Mum & Pop store that dealt with older books, and then there was the one on the second floor that was a chain store. Wash was willing to assume that they went in there and lost Delta to the depths of the new reads.

\--

Delta would swear that it was only a minute or two; only a minute between opening the book and beginning page 64. He would swear that it was only a minute... maybe five at the very most. But, when he looked up in shock from his book to Washington kneeling in front of him with a wide grin on his lips, Delta couldn’t help but think that maybe it was _more_ than that minute... or five.

“Is that the new book from the series that you and your Mum read?” he settled down, crossing his legs and sitting on the floor before Delta. The eleven-year-old nodded, “well that’s cool. Is it any good?”

Delta slowly closed the book; if Wash had come looking for him that must have meant that the others were looking as well. “It’s good but I promised that I wouldn’t spend any money until after I got Theta’s gift,” he tapped the cover nervously. He didn’t want to put it back; his age showing then despite his best efforts. “Would you... may I have this book? Please? I’ll pay you after Theta’s birthday.”

Wash held his hand out for the book, “of course buddy. But you can pay me back with helping me this week with some of the chores that I handle. I have two essays that are due so I’m going to be a bit busy, does that sound fair?” Delta perked up, nodding.

\--

York mussed up his nephew’s hair, “you nearly gave me a heart attack, kid!” He laughed as he pinched Delta’s cheeks and wiggling his head back and forth. “Were you reading?”

Wash held up the bag with Delta’s book (and one that Wash saw on his way to the cash), “yup. When in doubt look for the bookstores.” No one could claim that Wash didn’t know _his kids_.


End file.
